Lonely Nobody
by boxer-and-dusty
Summary: TK has been distancing himself from the group and Kari really wants to know why. Then, one day she wakes up to find herself in the strangest situation of her life. Things begin to make sense. MAJOR Takari with some Taiora, Mimato and Kenlei. My first fic
1. Default Chapter

Lonely Nobody  
  
This is my first fic and I think the ideas good its just how it turns out on paper!!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok guys you must know the drill by now, don't own any Digimon / merchandise in this fic, never have and I probably never will so please Do not sue me!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari Kamiya sat alone on the bus, staring out of the window. It had been 3 months since her best friend Yolei had been taken off school by her parents  
  
to go and circumnavigate the world. She was finding it hard to make another  
  
friend. No one understood her quite like Yolei.  
  
"Except Tai, Tai's the greatest big brother ever" she told herself. Her mind began to drift elsewhere. Her thoughts turned to someone close to her.  
  
"Yo! Watch it!" A large black and white soccer ball had just hit her hard in the back of the head. The yell had come from the back of the bus and, as she turned around, she saw a figure descend from his seat and rush towards her,  
  
tousled blonde hair in a mess whilst being thrown around by the moving bus.  
  
He gave her no thanks as he silently took the ball from her outstretched arms. She tried to meet his eye but could tell he was avoiding her. His face was set with what looked like hatred in his eyes.  
  
Kari's heart began to flutter as he turned away and moved to the back of the bus where he was greeted by a loud and raucous cheer from all his friends. She turned away as she felt her heart break and the tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"He doesn't care about me," she thought, "but then why would he, I'm just nobody, a lonely nobody." With a last, helpless look at the boy she had grown up with and now loved, she consumed herself in her own thoughts, still wishing she was dead.  
  
The boy was TK whom she had know since she was smaller than she could remember. Their brothers were best friends and they had been too. But since  
  
they had become 14 this year things had changed. Kari had developed feelings, strong feelings for TK but he too had changed. He distanced himself from her and the rest of the digidestined and became, one of them. Kari still felt for TK, she couldn't help it. Burying her face in her hands  
  
she sobbed hysterically.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lying in bed that night Kari thought about the day. It had been as usual, awful. The worst bit had been after gym and she had come to her locker only  
  
to see TK there with his girlfriend Kelly. Kelly was popular, beautiful and  
  
filthy rich. They had completely ignored Kari as usual but it tore Kari apart on the inside to see them standing there together.  
  
"Why has he changed?" she thought, "What ever happened between us?" Drifting off to sleep Kari fell into a deep sense of nothingness like nothing she had ever experienced before. When she awoke she wasn't Kari any more. She was in TK's mind and hearing his thoughts. She was TK!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ohh cliff-hanger! I know TK is majorly OCC in this chapter but it does have  
  
a purpose I swear. It may be kind of weird but it will have a purpose. PLEASE PLEASE write and review. I'll read and review your fics 2!. Pretty please! I'll update soon unless I'm inundated with bad reviews  
  
boxer_and_dusty xxxx 


	2. Into His Mind

Into his Mind  
  
Authors Note: I promise this one will be a lot easier to understand   
  
and I know the concept is slightly strange but I hope it works out.   
  
(*wish wish wish*)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Digimon/merchandise mentioned in this   
  
story. I do however (as far as I know) own the plot for this story,   
  
but if I don't, please don't sue. (a paranoid fear that I hold!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari looked around her. She was in an TK's bedroom, lying on TK's   
  
bed, wearing TK's pyjamas.  
  
"I think I'm in TK's body" she thought, "but," she tried to move TK's   
  
hand. She found that she couldn't. This puzzled her for a long time,   
  
after all, if she had swapped bodies with TK, surely she should be   
  
able to control him. Something else was puzzling her too. She   
  
struggled to think what it was and while she was doing this she heard   
  
a voice.  
  
"School today, only a few more days till the weekend!" It was TK's   
  
voice, Kari could tell, but the sound seemed to not come from his   
  
mouth. Then it hit her.  
  
"I'm in TK's mind and I'm hearing his thoughts" she realised, "but,"   
  
she pondered for a moment "I'm just an observer. I can't control what   
  
happens and when." Suddenly, she felt herself moving as TK heaved   
  
himself from his bed and made his way towards the bathroom that, Kari   
  
had used many times before. As TK left the room, blissfully unaware   
  
of the new occupant in his mind, Kari caught sight of the date on   
  
TK's bedside clock. It was what had been bothering her before. "It   
  
can't be, can it?" she thought to herself. The clock seemed to be   
  
telling her that today, was yesterday. "There is something very weird   
  
going on," she decided. Then she thought of something, "If I'm in   
  
TK's body, and there's another Kari from yesterday around, then there   
  
are going to be two Karis in the world today. She shut herself up   
  
because she was confusing herself too much.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two hours later, Kari found herself at the back of the bus, sitting   
  
in the middle of all of the popular kids being bombarded with   
  
questions. She was amazed at how skilfully TK answered each one,   
  
smooth and with ease. "He's a natural," she thought , "He fits in so   
  
well here, I never realised how much we were holding him back." She   
  
was listening to TK's thoughts. They were mostly things like, "I'm   
  
bored," or "I wonder what's for lunch." Suddenly Kari realised what   
  
was going to happen.  
  
"If this is yesterday then TK's about to have a close encounter   
  
with," she paused, "me." Sure enough, just as TK told a joke that had   
  
the whole back seat of the bus in hysterics, some boys started   
  
mucking around with a soccer ball. It went along the line of seats   
  
until it got to TK who hit a perfectly simple one to Kelly who   
  
fumbled it with a cry of "my nails!". The ball disappeared down the   
  
bus. "Kari felt TK rise to his feet, "my bad!" he yelled as he chased   
  
it down the bus.  
  
TK stopped short, suddenly. He had noticed that the ball had landed   
  
in Kari's lap. Kari (in his mind) heard a cry of "Oh no, not her,"   
  
that only she could hear. Kari was mortified. She hadn't realised   
  
that TK hated her that much. She stopped to listen to his thoughts   
  
again. They were harsh and hurried, Kari could tell TK was worried   
  
about something. He was talking to himself in his mind like there   
  
were two people there.  
  
"Keep calm, for gods sake TK keep calm."  
  
"But what if she knows, what if she has found out."  
  
"She can't know, I'll die."  
  
"You really ought to say something, tell her, I'm sure she will   
  
understand"  
  
"But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"  
  
"What about Kelly?"  
  
"Kelly isn't like Kari, I mean I don't......."  
  
".........love her?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I love Kari Kamiya. I love her, I always have and I   
  
always will"  
  
"No matter because she will never love me like I do her."  
  
By this time TK had the ball and was walking slowly and dejectedly   
  
back to the back of the bus.  
  
"Now look what you've done. You missed the perfect opportunity to   
  
talk to her!"  
  
"I can't, not now, I just can't!"  
  
Kari was silent. The words echoed in her head. "Yeah, I guess. I love   
  
Kari Kamiya. I love her, I always have and I always will." TK looked   
  
back at the dejected figure sitting on the seat in the corner. "Why?"   
  
he thought, "why can't I just tell her?" As he turned away, thinking   
  
about the girl that he loved, he didn't notice another girl exactly   
  
like her slip from his mind to enter the world of reality again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari sat up in bed, this time in her own body. She sat in silence for   
  
a while thinking about what she had just been through. She felt her   
  
sweaty body and realised it couldn't have been a dream. "So Kari,"   
  
she thought, "what are you going to do with yourself now?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! I had loads of fun writing it.   
  
Please Read and Review. I'll do yours if you do mine! If you have any   
  
bright ideas of where TK and Kari should confess their love to each   
  
other you can put it in your review. I was thinking a school dance   
  
but that's a bit overused so I'm open to persuasion. Of course I'll   
  
dedicate the chapter to you and blah de blah.  
  
Anyway thank for reading this. I love all you guys.  
  
boxer-and-dusty  
  
xxx 


	3. Emails and Suprises

Emails and Surprises  
  
Hey, me again. Hope you are all Ok. Love you all who have reviewed so far. Anyway I would   
  
like 2 thank mi friend for posting these chapters  
  
(angelstar22, ples read her fics) This chapter is slightly pointless and random but I think its   
  
Ok, I hope you do too. Ples read and review xxxxx  
  
Disclaimer – No I don't own digimon or much else in this chapter!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari sat in silence for a long time. For a while she took in the dark shapes that lined her room,   
  
the moonlight streaming in at the window and the bustling lights and sounds that came from   
  
the heart of Tokyo. In her mind, she was going over what had happened and what she was   
  
going to do about it. In the end she couldn't take it, couldn't think. Head in her hands, she tore   
  
the covers from her bed and ran to her desk at the other side of the room. She turned her   
  
laptop on and waited, shivering strangely in her sweat covered body.  
  
"You have mail" The mechanical, lifeless voice told her. The breath stayed in her throat and   
  
her chest tightened.  
  
"Could it be from him?" but her excitement faded slowly to disappointment as she saw the   
  
name of the sender. "Daisuke Motomiya, what on earth does he want?" Disappointment faded   
  
slowly into annoyance. "That's all I need!" But regardless of her current opinion of Davis,   
  
she opened it anyway.  
  
My girl, (the email read, "hah")  
  
Since there is a dance on Friday I was wondering If you would want to go with me. I know   
  
you think I'm a little out of your league but I really do like you ("obvious") and I know you   
  
like me too ("Yeah Davis, what planet are you from?"). We are meant to be together, ("not the   
  
way I see it!") your beauty has touched me and I know I can never love another. I await your   
  
response.  
  
Yours anxiously,  
  
Davis  
  
xxx  
  
Kari sat a little stunned by his ignorance. How could he be so dumb? But, in all the   
  
excitement she realised Davis had reminded her of something which she had completely   
  
forgotten. "The dance!" Every year. There was no way she would go with Davis but she   
  
didn't have a better offer, did she? Instantly her mind turned to TK, how could she tell him,   
  
what about Kelly? She was in possibly the most difficult situation of her life  
  
Davis,  
  
I'm really sorry but I can't go with you this time but (she paused, perhaps she was being too   
  
harsh) I'll save a dance for you if you want me too. I'm sure you will find someone else. I   
  
know plenty of girls who like you. Its just that I'm not your girl. I'll always be there for you   
  
though,  
  
your friend,  
  
Kari x  
  
She clicked "send". For once she was pleased with the result. She couldn't tell Davis how she   
  
felt truly about him. He was really sweet and Kari knew he would find true love someday. As   
  
she was preparing to turn off her computer and go back to bed for the two hours that remained   
  
before she had to go back to school. Her computer cracked into life and the mechanical voice   
  
spoke for the second time that night,  
  
"You have mail!"  
  
"Wow," she thought to herself , "suddenly I'm popular." She searched for a senders name and   
  
saw only "xxx@xxx.com."  
  
"They've blocked the sender so I can't read it," she thought, "but why?" Kari's heart was   
  
racing now. With a trembling hand she dragged the mouse over to the email and double   
  
clicked on it.  
  
The opening screen was a bundle of pink roses with a card on them. As Kari watched, the   
  
screen zoomed on the card and Kari read  
  
Roses are red, Violets are blue. Someone loves you and knows that you like them too. Your   
  
secret Valentine asks you to save one dance for him at the Valentine dance this Friday? Please   
  
say yes I know you will. This masked stranger know you ooh too well.  
  
Kari looked at the screen in awe. "Who could it be, she wondered?" This year, the valentines   
  
dance committee had decided that every boy would be a girls secret Valentine from   
  
Wednesday to the Friday of the dance. On the dance night the whole idea is that you dance   
  
with your secret valentine so no one is left out and everyone is happy. It was a cool idea but it   
  
wouldn't work because the popular kids would never in a million years dance with the nerds   
  
so called losers, Kari realised. Her secret Valentine had to be Davis, of course, Greedily   
  
wanting another dance. It was quite sad really but it was so much fun. She just wished she had   
  
Yolei to share it with.  
  
"I know!" Kari decided, "Tai, he will understand." Quiet as she could she made her way to the   
  
doorway and let herself into the hall. She neatly avoided the creaky floor boards and the open   
  
door to her parents room. She slipped past the "Caution, Tai's Room" sign and found herself   
  
in Tai's room. She giggled. Tai was snoring loudly but also talking in his sleep. He had his   
  
arms round his pillow and was muttering things like  
  
"beans are good" and  
  
"do you want fries with that?" He was also muttering another word which Kari was tempted   
  
to tape and send to the person in question.  
  
"Oh Sora, Sora , Sora." Still trying not to burst into fits of giggles Kari quietly closed the door   
  
of the cluttered bombsite and sighed deeply. She would just have to sort out her problems by   
  
herself.  
  
***************************  
  
Back in bed Kari decided she was too tired to think anymore. Her mind filled with Davis, TK,   
  
Pillows, roses and beans she drifted slowly into an uneasy sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey guys, me again, hope this chapter wasn't too random for you. I'm splitting up what   
  
happens into smaller chapters so I don't finish it next chapter, sos for ne1 who wanted me to   
  
but it would be heavy reading. Hope you enjoyed this and the plot hasn't got sour. Happy   
  
Christmas and New year.  
  
boxer-and-dusty 


	4. The worst day ever

The worst day ever  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any digimon, never have, never will so don't sue please. I do as far as I know own the plot for this story however.  
  
Random title I know btw. Sorry.  
  
Hey guys, this is the new chapter and it is a bit longer than the last ones which should please you all. I am afraid Kari and TK are a little OCC in this chapter and please don't hate me for it. I promise there is a reason and it will all turn out OK in the end. Anyway, Hope you enjoy it,  
  
Boxer-and-Dusty xxx  
  
Thanks to my friends for their continued support and nice comments and to all who have reviewed so far.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari didn't know how she made it to school the next morning. She had had barely any sleep after all. All she could think about was the secret admirer and every fibre of her waking body hoped, that perhaps, it might be TK. She was horrified to find that, in her almost stupefied state, she had managed to spill, what looked like cornflakes, all over her clean pink top. She desperately tried to clean it off as she hastily walked up the familiar stone steps to Odaiba Elementary School. For the first time in her life, she did not want to go in there. This was a new thought for her because she had always loved school but she couldn't face TK. She would be so embarrassed to confront TK that she, that she would never be able to ask him, tell him the truth.  
  
Her eyes filled again with fresh, salty tears. She need Yolei desperately now but, last she heard from her, she was in France which was practically on the other side of the world. Yolei had spent most of her email talking about the gorgeous French boys. Kari laughed softly to herself. She knew Yolei would never have eyes for anyone other than Ken. They had started going out with each other last summer after fancying each other for ages and, although neither would admit it they were completely besotted by one another. Kari wiped the hot tears from her eyes and stumbled through the doors of the school.  
  
. She entered the familiar hall full of lockers and crowds of students. She passed poster after poster advertising the dance, this Friday and Kari was reminded forcefully again of how she had no one to share it with. She usually went with Yolei and they hung out together but, this time she would... just have manage. As she was staring at the poster she heard a voice behind her  
  
"Well, I've already got MY dress for the dance. It's beautiful, black with slit up one side. I'm sure TK will really appreciate it." There was a chorus of agreement from other people. Kari had no time to hide as Kelly came passed with a crowd of simpering girls. Kari looked jealously at Kelly's blonde curls and perfect face. She knew she shouldn't think things like that. Kelly suddenly noticed Kari. She paused, a smirk slowly spreading across her face. She muttered something to her other friends who all burst into fits of uncontrollable giggles, pointing and laughing at Kari.  
  
"3 guesses who they are laughing at," she muttered to herself. She was used to the constant bitching that Kelly always did behind her back. It was really horrible and Kari had so far made sure that the comments didn't get to her. This morning however, things were different.  
  
Kari felt a sharp tap of heavily manicured fingers on her shoulder. She took a deep breath and wheeled around. Kelly was standing directly behind her.  
  
"Hey Kar Kar," her tone was sugary but Kari could also hear some acid somewhere in her voice.  
  
"So how are you sweetie, How's life."  
  
"This has to be going somewhere," Kari thought.  
  
"I hear you and TK aren't friends anymore Kari, its SUCH a shame." Kari felt her face grow hot. Her cheeks burned,  
  
"But then again, Kari I am not really surprised, after all TK told me he never did like you much," Kelly was cut short in her speech. Kari was unaware of her fists flying but when she next looked again Kelly was on the floor, whimpering, blood pouring from her nose and she, Kari was standing up in front of her, panting a little. The cluster of girls parted, all whispering excitedly and staring at Kari with utmost loathing.  
  
"Hikari Kamiya." Kari heard a clear voice and saw a teacher striding towards them. She surveyed the wreckage with distaste and then rounded on Kari.  
  
"Detention Miss Kamiya," she said coolly, "fighting is not permitted on school property. Come with me please." She dragged Kari off into the nearest classroom. Her tone was brisk as she searched in the drawers for a detention slip.  
  
" I might have known you would turn your like your brother someday."  
  
Kari knew it was an odd time but her mind flicked back to her brother in his sleep last night. She tried to stifle a giggle but, too late. The teachers eyes were raised a look of distinct pleasure on her face.  
  
"Well Miss Kamiya, you appear to have just earned yourself another days detention. I would give you one on Friday as well but I can't because I am chaperoning the dance." Kari felt guilty relief but at the same time, intense anger at the teacher. She hadn't been out of order! She forced herself to keep her face straight.  
  
"Thank you miss," was all she said when she was handed the two pink slips and ushered out of the classroom. The last thing the teacher said to her was, "Well, 4:30 then don't be late!"  
  
Kari felt sick. This is the worst day of my life, she thought to herself. What else could go wrong?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first lesson of the day was Gymnastics. They were learning about trust, co-ordination and balance. This was one of the worst lessons Kari had to endure because the class contained TK, Kelly and Davis. Kelly was smirking and sitting beside TK gripping him tightly and leaning cutely on his shoulder. Kari felt sick watching them. Davis kept trying to catch Kari's eye as she sat alone and waited with the class for the teacher to speak to them.  
  
"Today class is going to work in pairs. You must make up 7 moves with your partner and we will perform them to each other at the end of the lesson. The moves will form a part of one big class routine and, as a result, you will be working with these partners for the rest of the turn," she paused and everyone began to move. The teacher coughed loudly and everyone looked up.  
  
"I haven't quite finished yet. I am going to put you into pairs myself." Most of the class groaned, "Ok, let's begins,"  
  
"Marianna and Harry,"  
  
"Hannah and Claire,"  
  
"Amanda and Ben,"  
  
"Kelly and Davis," Everyone craned there necks to look at Kelly to see how she would react,  
  
The list continued,  
  
"Alice and Charlie,"  
  
"Kari and TK," Kari froze. So did everyone else in the room. The teacher looked up.  
  
"Well," she said, pausing from her list "move everyone or I'll give you all detention for a week."  
  
Everyone began to move hurriedly to fide a space on the gym mats. When the rush of people cleared, Kari found herself face to face with TK. There was a very long awkward pause and Kari found herself staring at her feet. She could not believe this was happening. She had to have the worst luck in the world. But then again was it the best? She tried to think of something intelligent, cool to say to TK. But it was TK who broke the silence first.  
  
"So, shall we get on with it then," his voice was cool, uncaring almost spiteful. Kari looked up in surprise and saw that he wasn't looking at her. Her mind was racing. Hadn't she been inside his mind, hadn't she heard his thoughts, hadn't she known the truth, or was it the truth, she wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
"Maybe it was just a dream," she thought, "maybe he really doesn't like me anymore"  
  
Suddenly she didn't want to know. With those simple words he had crushed her dreams and hopes. Her love for him was unrequited, she knew that now. Her heart was torn on two; in such a way that she knew it would never mend. Her eyes filled with tears. Her lips quivered. Terrified that TK was going to see her eyes she turned away from him and, breathing heavily she tore out of the gym and headed towards the girls toilets. Praying that no-one would see her, or come out of the classrooms she turned the corner and ran along the corridor. Her heart was racing. Finally, after what seemed like an age, she reached the door and fumbled for the handle.  
  
Reaching a cubicle she ran inside and bolted the door. She sat down and began to sob uncontrollably. Her mind and heart was racing. She couldn't think straight but all the fibres in her body were focused on TK.  
  
She searched her pockets for a tissue but to her dismay couldn't find one. She used toilet paper instead. Her eyes became red and swollen. She sat on the shut toilet seat, thinking that she was probably in the strangest situation of her life. At this moment she didn't want to think about what had just happened. She needed someone or something to help her get through.  
  
The door of the girl's bathroom opened and Kari heard footsteps and then a second later a warm and strangely familiar voice,  
  
"Kari, I know your in here," Yolei's voice ran through the bathroom, "Come out, I think we need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, thanks to all who reviewed. I love to have your support. Please carry on doing what you're doing.  
  
Love you all  
  
Boxer-and-dusty xxx 


	5. Shopping with a not so forgotten friend

Shopping with a not so forgotten friend  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own digimon ok?  
  
Story is much better than title!!  
  
Yolei walked into the bathroom as calm as ever. Kari was slightly stunned. Why on earth was Yolei here? She tried to regain sense of her emotions and called, sounding a little strangled, out of the cubicle,  
  
"Um, Yolei, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I thought that you were in Barbados." Yolei gave a short laugh,  
  
"No silly, that was ages ago. I've come back to Japan while my parents went onto Canada." Her tone changed, it became warmer and almost embarrassed, and "I've been staying at Ken's house for the past week. I was watching your gym class. What has been going on while I was away Kari? Why, you and TK were still best friends when I left. What has changed between you two? Come out please Kari and we can have a good old talk."  
  
Kari sighed. Slowly and deftly she got out of the cubicle. Her eyes brimming with the pangs of not having a best friend to talk to for the last three month and, gushing slightly she rushed over to Yolei and threw her arms around her now sobbing hysterically. When the two parted only moments later Kari felt something thrust into her hand. It was a pink handkerchief with an embroidered word, Yolei in one corner. Still blushing slightly she took the tissue and wiped her eyes with it. She gazed up with swollen red eyes at her best friend, who had suddenly turned very business like,  
  
"So Kari, have you asked TK to the dance yet?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kari really didn't feel like eating. She was however, feeling much better than she had done a couple of hours ago. She had talked the whole thing over with Yolei, and had told her everything. It made Kari feel much better, knowing that she had a friend who understood her quite as much as Yolei did. She had been right about Yolei who was a wonderful listener and, somehow always seemed to know the right thing to say. After Kari had gone over all of the details, Yolei had not made a big deal out of it. Ken must have told her something about it, Kari realised now. Kari could tell that Yolei was quite angry towards TK but she was saying nothing of it. She sensed that Kari really did not need to talk to a bout him now. She had however, totally agreed that Kelly was a complete airhead with no brains to speak of whatsoever. This was something that Kari was rather pleased about. Yolei had been mortified the Kelly had taken Kari's place on the cheerleading squad, as head cheerleader but even more so when she found out that Kari had dropped out of the cheerleading squad altogether,  
  
"There are girls who would kill to be on that team you know Kar," she said a little scornfully. Then after sitting the bell for the end of school had rung Yolei had thought of a brilliant (in her opinion) idea that she told Kari would really show TK up. Kari should have known that this would somehow involve retail therapy.  
  
She was standing on a stool, in the middle of the Armardi shop being measured by a skinny british looking girl for a "killer" dress as Yolei called it. She had given up trying to protest, it wasn't worth it because she knew Yolei all too well. Once she had got an ides into her head, there was no stopping her. All Kari was slightly worried about now was the cost of this little "adventure." After all she had never had a designer dress before and she thought they would probably be really expensive. But when she had tried to convey her fears to Yolei she had only laughed again and told Kari not to be silly. Kari then found out that Yolei had been getting huge amount of money all summer for doing various, easy things. It had been Yolei's birthday while she was away and her parent had given her a credit card and put more money on that. Yolei told Kari that she had been anxious to buy something with the money, a craving she called it. But "unfortunately" Yolei had purchased a dress while she was away that she knew would do fine for her. Kari was still a little worried about the cost though.  
  
"Look Kari," Yolei said getting a little impatient, "I would take the dress back after we had finished the dance but I can't can I." Kari looked a little bemused at his remark, "You are a whole 2.5 sizes smaller than me and anyway," she paused trying to think of something to say,  
  
"But Yolei," Kari protested. However she was then interrupted by the skinny british sales girl. She had blonde hair which fell down her back and was wearing a name badge that said "Hannah,"  
  
"Um excuse me," she said politely, "but we have found some dresses would you like to come to the dressing rooms" she turned and walked away. Kari and Yolei followed, Kari lagging a little behind.  
  
When Kari finally got to the dressing rooms she found Yolei sifting through a pile of dresses. Kari did not dare interrupt her. At last Yolei finished. She held up just two dresses to Kari, opened the door of the nearest changing cubicle and pushed her inside.  
  
Kari picked up the first dress. It was black, slightly too short that she would have liked (it was the middle of February) she did, however, never the less try it on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and didn't like hat she saw. The dress made her feel gaunt and ugly. She hastily took it off and tried on the next dress. She didn't really look at it until she found herself face to face with the mirror. This dress was a delicate little shade of pink, which Kari loved. The skirt came to just below the knees. The top was a halter neck and round the bodice (middle) of the dress was a tiny embroidered pattern of a rose garland. It was a simple dress but even as Kari stared at her reflection in the mirror she knew that this dress was the one. It made her cheeks glow and her eyes sparkle. She tore her eyes away from the mirror and ran back outside.  
  
Yolei was sitting on the floor reading a fashion magazine. She looked up to see Kari enter. Her face broke into a smile.  
  
"Yeah I like that one too" she paused again, "but um Kar, you had better take off that dress so I can pay for it.  
  
Kari took it off without saying a word (back in the changing room though!). Tomorrow was the day of the dance. Wold Yolei's plan work or would it just go to pieces. After all TK did already have a girl friend, why would her want her?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lying bed that night Kari made a silent prayer. The last thing she saw before she turned her light off was the Armardi bad seeming to shimmer on the floor  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm sorry to all those who thought this chapter a bit random  
  
Next chapter is the dance and I think I will do an epilogue after that. But I won't if no one wants me too. I think most can guess the ending but anyway. I think I could also do this as a presequel to another story. Either way I do not care  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review  
  
Boxer-and-dusty 


End file.
